Oasis
by sangreal7
Summary: In the midst of chaos, Emily discovers an oasis in Reid's arms.  The final part of the three-story arc after No Romantic: A Valentine Story, and Trust a Genius. Note: Strong Sexual Content


**A/N: This is the final of a three-part story arc that began with No Romantic: A Valentine Story and continued in Trust a Genius. This last piece takes place somewhere after the events in Valhalla but before those of Lauren.**

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As she leaned against his apartment window, Reid watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was peering out between the slight spaces in the heavy, dark-brown drapes he favoured. From her tense posture, it was easy to tell something still weighed on her mind. Even after he had given her the program he had written to decrypt the file she had found, she had still not told him anything about what was bothering her.<p>

To an extent, it didn't really matter. While he worried about her, he wasn't the type to march in and take over. In addition, he knew how critical it was for her to feel that she had control of at least some part of her life. Therefore, he would stay close, but he would never force her into revealing anything she wasn't ready for.

Instead Reid just watched her, knowing she was unaware of his intense gaze. He took in the way she stood, barefoot, her weight shifted back onto her left heel, her right leg bent slightly at the knee. It made her dark slacks mold against the curve of her ass and his eyes followed that curve. He imagined his hands tracing the path his eyes had already traveled. Immediately, he found his pants beginning to become a little tight and he shifted both his position and his gaze to temporarily relieve the discomfort.

His eyes roved past the smooth curve of her waist, lingered over the long expanse of her sweater-clad back and continued up to where her hair fell over what he knew to be the tense set of her shoulders. He had an absolute obsession with her hair. The black, heavy silk rippled like a waterfall when she tossed her head – a characteristic gesture for her. It made him want to feel its texture sliding through his fingers, skimming against his bare skin. As his erection hardened even further, he saw her shoulders sag and barely heard the quiet sigh. It made his heart ache.

If it were any other circumstance, with anybody else, he would have felt completely out of his element in the face of her obvious distress. He would have shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, unsure what to say or do. Finally, he would have spouted some barely relevant statistic in a hopeless attempt to alleviate his utter panic.

But this was Emily.

He didn't need to stop and wonder if he was doing the right thing, or if it was what she wanted. He just knew that whatever he did would be the right thing, for her - for both of them. He put it down to instinct, maybe, or even love. Whatever the cause, the required action was clear. As she released that sad little sigh again, he crossed the small space to stand directly behind her. Resting his hands on the indentation of her waist, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of her neck and right shoulder.

* * *

><p>Staring out into the darkness, Emily tried not to think about what was out there waiting for her. It was hard to do. It was also hard to move away from the window, and she was rather grateful that Spencer liked dark, heavy drapes, impossible to see through. She was only vaguely aware of him somewhere behind her in the apartment. She found she didn't need to know where he was or what he was doing at every single moment in order to feel safe. She guessed it meant that she trusted him.<p>

Emily felt the movement when he stepped close behind her, and she could feel the heat emanating from his body in the cool of the room. When his hands slid to rest at her waist, she had a tiny moment of surprise before she felt his warm, soft lips on her neck. Instantly, she knew that tonight this relationship, this surprising love, would be taken that one irrevocable step forward. She would never be able to say just how she knew, just that the knowledge was unassailable.

It made her wonder. Had she somehow known tonight would be the night? How? There had been no indication. The invitation to his apartment had been last minute. There'd been no time for her to plan anything. He'd only wanted to drop some books off for the boy down the hall whom he tutored, before taking her home. She hadn't wanted to wait in the car, and he'd looked relieved when she'd said so. Once upstairs, he'd opened the door to his apartment for her, let her in and headed further down the hall to another identical beige and brown door.

When Spencer had returned, she'd already been standing by the window. She had been alert and made sure that it was only him entering, but neither one had spoken. She loved that he respected her strange, isolating independence. He never questioned it or hinted that she should change. He was merely there, his dependable presence forming an almost perfect counterpoint to her actions. It almost made her want to break down in tears, and what was even more amazing; she found she was unafraid of losing control before him. She supposed that was a good thing, considering where they were just now.

Tilting her head to give him better access to the spot he was kissing gently, Emily thought about what she was wearing underneath her clothes. Normally, she was very practical in her choice of underwear for work – plain, dependable cotton. Yet today, she wore a matching two-piece set of silk underwear in a jewel-toned green that set off her skin beautifully. Both the demi-bra and bikini panties were top-edged in soft black lace. She wondered what had made her wear this today of all days, but then she was distracted by him again.

At first, Spencer's kisses on her neck were soft and tender, though surprisingly not tentative. His hands and mouth on her body felt sure and … _practiced_. She was surprised; she couldn't deny it. Who would have thought her awkward genius would be like this? Then, she felt the enticing stroke of his tongue against her skin, and all rational thought went flying. She was reduced to only pure sensation. Closing her eyes, she moaned deeply, throwing her head back to fetch up against his chest. Two thoughts made it past the barrier of sensation – the first that he was really quite a bit taller than she and the second, that she very desperately wanted more.

* * *

><p>Of all the vast knowledge held in his brain, there was only one thing Spencer Reid was focused on right then. People who didn't know better could make all the assumptions in the world and tease him about his supposed lack of experience, but Reid knew that none of it mattered. What did was only this: when you had the opportunity to share yourself with a wonderful woman, to have her wanting to be in your arms alone – you didn't waste it. You gave her the very best of yourself. No amount of experience could compensate if that little bit of knowledge wasn't there. It gave him all the confidence he could ever need.<p>

Reid initially intended the kiss to be comforting, but the moment his mouth touched the soft skin of Emily's neck, he forgot all about comfort. He nuzzled his face into her hair and kissed his way up the side of her neck, her soft moan spurring him on. As her hands gripped the window sill for support, he slid his hands upward from her waist, stopping just under the firm swell of her breasts. He felt her tremble under his fingers and then go still, as if she was waiting for something. Understanding, he slowly brought both hands higher still until he was cupping the heavy weight of her breasts in his palms.

The first words anyone spoke since they had entered the apartment were a somewhat breathless, _"Oh god!"_ as his thumbs traced the spiky buds of her nipples outlined against her clothes. Kissing the curve of her jaw, he teased her nipples into even harder peaks. She moaned softly and moved restlessly against him, seeking out more.

* * *

><p>When Spencer moved his hands from her breasts, Emily made a sound of discontent low in her throat. The sound cut off abruptly when his hands hovered near the waistband of her slacks. He never stopped kissing her – from shoulder to neck to jaw and back again – as his fingers unerringly found first the button, then the zipper, of her pants. He pushed the material down to just past her hips. She felt one hand on the smooth skin of her belly and felt the flesh there quiver under his touch. She forgot to breathe when those same fingers slid further down and began to toy with the lace at the top of her panties. She was absolutely <em>soaked<em>, wet and ready – and dying for him to find that out.

Quickly, Emily turned her head and brought her mouth close to Spencer's as he glanced up. He was just as quick to sense her intent, and his lips instantly crushed hers, tongue thrusting forward to claim the sweetness she offered. At the same time, she arched her hips against his hand, wordlessly asking for more of his touch. Reid obliged, slipping his hand past the negligible barrier of silk and lace. When his warm, questing fingers brushed over the top of her mound, she gasped into the kiss. All without him breaking the kiss, his hand rubbed, cupped and squeezed her eager core and she trembled helplessly beneath the onslaught of sensation. Then his fingers parted her folds and stroked the soft flesh inside. As he drew lazy circles around her engorged clit, she tore her mouth away from his.

"Spencer … _please_!" Emily begged him breathlessly.

Murmuring something wordless, Reid kept his pace slow and steady, making a fire build in the pit of her belly, drawing out her pleasure. He slid his other hand up under her chocolate-coloured sweater, and his fingers closed over the bud of one nipple, twisting it gently in time with his strokes of her clit.

Emily's knuckles turned almost white as her grip on the windowsill tightened. Her hips rocked back and forth slightly as Spencer continued to push her relentlessly towards a pinnacle of pleasure. She whispered his name again and again as the feelings intensified. Rocking backwards, her hips collided with his and she felt the heated ridge of his erection against her bottom. Instantly, Emily cried out and her body shuddered in the grip of a powerful climax. As the waves of sensation roared through her body, she felt her legs crumble under her, but Spencer caught and held her tight against him.

Reid turned Emily around in his arms, cuddling her trembling body close. He kissed her closed eyes, her lips and the tears from her cheeks tenderly in turn as he waited for her to recover from the intense orgasm. After a long moment, her quivering eased and she opened her eyes to look up at him in amazement.

When she would have spoken, Reid forestalled the words, telling her, "I loved watching you come apart in my arms, Emily … you're so very beautiful."

"You were amazing." She whispered in response.

"Nope." He gave her a quick smile and kissed the tip of her nose. "You were!"

There was such a look of mischievousness on his face that Emily giggled. He looked much the same as when he was about to perform some strange feat of physics magic.

Not in the least bit bothered by her giggle, Reid guided Emily in the direction of his bedroom. When they crossed the doorway, he pulled to him again and slowly began removing her clothes. As he drew the sweater over her head and pushed her pants down for her to step out of them, Emily was strangely passive, allowing him to take control. Reid directed her hands to his shirt, encouraging her to remove it. She dropped it on the chair next to the bed without looking and ran her fingers up over his ribcage, surprised once more by the firm musculature that had been hidden under sweater vests and purple scarves.

Reid took hold of Emily's hands again, kissing the fingertips softly, and then guiding them to his belt and slacks. Fumbling only a little in her haste, Emily undid his belt and unfastened the pants, pushing them down past his slim hips. She stared unabashedly at the tented material of his plaid silk boxers and reached eagerly to strip them away. Her eyes widened at his impressive erection, and she felt a surge of pride that she had been the cause.

Leaning forward, she grasped him lightly and stroked a few times up and down, twisting her wrist as she went. She had the satisfaction of hearing Spencer gasp and watching him shudder under her touch. Marveling at the feel of him in her hand, hot and hard and smooth all at once, Emily swiped her thumb across his tip, smearing the moisture she found around the mushroom-shaped tip. Her eyes opened wide in surprise when Spencer released a guttural moan and grabbed her wrist.

Reid released Emily's hand and worked the bra clasp nestled between her breasts. When it popped open, he drew the garment off and ghosted his hands softly over her full mounds. Cupping them one in each hand, he bent his head and suckled first one rosy peak, and then the other. Emily clutched the back of Spencer's head, her fingers weaving into his silky brown hair as she cried out in pleasure. His intense sucking lit a path of fire straight down to her core and she felt another rush of heated wetness.

Reid released the nipple from his mouth and dropped to his knees in front of Emily. Reaching up, he tucked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and drew them down her long legs. Emily braced herself with one hand on Spencer's shoulder as she lifted first one foot and then the other for him to remove the panties. Rising, he stood in front of Emily again, drinking in the sight of her beauty. He traced one finger down the side of her face, and told her again, "You are so beautiful."

Emily returned the gesture, stroking Spencer's jaw gently as she took in his long, lean body and prominent erection. "And you're incredibly sexy, Spencer Reid."

He absolutely believed her. Somehow, Reid never saw his inadequacies when he was with Emily – his skinny body, pale skin, lanky build. She made him forget all of that, seeing only the woman he held in his arms. Knowing how much he wanted to pleasure her was his only concern.

"Come on, sweetheart."

Taking Emily's hand, Reid moved to sit in the middle of the big bed and drew her down with him. He stretched his legs out and guided her over him. When she would have straddled him on her knees, he helped her with soft words and gentle touches to sit on his thighs and stretch her legs around his hips. Emily looked up at him in some confusion until she felt the head of his cock nudge between her folds. Reid wrapped his arms around Emily, lifting her body slightly. Staring into her eyes, he suddenly thrust his hips forward, entering her fully in one long, powerful stroke. The unexpected sensation of utter fullness made Emily moan Spencer's name loudly.

Grasping her hips firmly, Reid rocked his body forward and back in a slow, steady rhythm. It mimicked the pace of what he'd done to her earlier, and Emily found that she was already on the verge of another climax. As their hips rocked together in perfect tandem, Emily threw her head back, crying out from the intense pleasure. Her cry ended in a high-pitched wail as Spencer bent his head to lick and suck at her nipples.

Feeling the indescribable pleasure building even more, Emily tried to urge Spencer to increase the pace, beginning to move faster against him. Reid was having none of it. Holding her hips firmly, he controlled their movements, slowly taking her closer and closer to that final pinnacle. Emily braced her hands on either side of Reid's legs, and slightly behind her own body.

Reid grinned tightly when the shift in Emily's body allowed him to slide even deeper into her. Reaching between their bodies, he thrust his thumb between her folds and fondled her clit. Then he pinched it lightly between his thumb and forefinger at the same time that he thrust roughly into her. Emily screamed and came hard, convulsing in ecstasy.

As Emily's body shook, her inner walls clutched at Reid's cock. The resulting sensation was too much for his control to handle. Using Emily's hips for leverage, Reid sped up his thrusts, pumping hard against her until he finally exploded with a hoarse cry, spewing his release deep inside of her.

Rocked by the intensity of their respective orgasms, Spencer and Emily could only hold tightly to each other as they rode out the sensations, breaths coming in harsh gasps. Reid was the first to move, sliding backwards and helping Emily to untangle herself from around him. Then he lay back against the pillows and tugged her down to cuddle her against his side. Kissing her tenderly, he pulled a blanket over them both as his eyes drifted closed.

Emily lay wrapped in Spencer's arms. In the moments before sleep took her, she mused on her passivity, her allowing Reid to take control. She was amazed at how natural it felt for her to do that. Emily understood that this went even beyond trust. In these few moments, in the shelter of his arms, she could allow herself to forget for just a little while what was inevitably coming her way. With Reid she could be her true self; she didn't have to hide or protect any part of her. In his arms she felt safe … and loved.


End file.
